


From the finish to the beginning

by The_Pallas



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Ethari also has some royal blood but doesn't really emphasize it, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Moonshadow Elves (The Dragon Prince), Rating May Change, Slow Burn, nocturnal moonshadow elves, royal Runaan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pallas/pseuds/The_Pallas
Summary: A story about Ruthari getting together, but in an Arranged Marriage AU!They're forced to become husbands without even seeing each other. Follow their journey of adjusting, getting to know each other and breaking down the walls between them.(Yes, I'm bad at summaries.)
Relationships: Ethari & Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Runaari - Relationship, Ruthari - Relationship
Comments: 42
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I want to note that I haven't written a fanfic since I was like.. 12 and English is not my first language. I apologise for all of the possible mistakes in advance.  
Also, the rating of this fanfic might change as I continue writing because I still don't have everything planned out.  
Ah and in this fic the Moonshadow elves are nocturnal.  
ENJOY! <3  
(P.S. Elleth - female elf.)

“Is.. is this really necessary?” his father’s voice silenced as he stared at Runaan with confusion.

“Of course it is.” he sounded somewhat baffled. “You know the customs, Runaan. Don’t act like a child. You know that the Leader of the Assassins has to be married and since you are not, we must sort this out.”

Runaan tensed and nodded. How could he doubt the traditions? The rules were higher above all or at least that’s what he was raised to believe.. and growing up as a royal elf contained more of those than any other elf had to follow. He always had a strict routine, couldn’t get distracted, always lived by regulations and all of it seemed to make things easier even though at times he had to give up some desires. However, now marriage was not something he was ready for.. but.. but it’s his duty. The father raised an eyebrow at his silence.

“Have you changed your mind? Do you want to give up your position?” Runaan’s gaze bolted up.

“No.” due to the exceptional skill and discipline he has been picked to become one of the youngest assassin leaders in the whole Xadia. It’s has been his goal and a huge honour to his family. “I don’t.” his jaw clenched. Teal eyes darted back down at his hands, then to his father’s feet and back again. If only he could explain. If he could bend the rules just this once. It’s too soon. `_There’s no need for a spouse to be a great leader._.` His thoughts were disrupted by the knock on the door. The older elf swiftly turned away from the fireplace and invited the messenger. Runaan could already feel his heartbeat increase. 

“General Ruvaen, I bring the message from the Silvergrove.” the messenger bowed presenting a sealed scroll. 

“Thank you.” with a nod the general slipped him a coin and the elf was gone as soon as he arrived. “Let’s see..” he unrolled the scroll and after a couple moments, the elder handed it to his son. Runaan grabbed it and quickly read thought the letter. He frowned and read it again just more carefully. `_Due to the loss of the previous assassin leader Arryn Kelleth... exceptional skill and dedication... The partner that we have chosen for you is Ethari of the Silvergrove, a direct nephew of Lord Darrovan. Despite his young age Ethari has become a well-respected craftsman and one of the best weaponsmiths in the whole Silvergrove. We are glad to accept you as a new leader to out best warriors and wish you a happy marriage.”_ Further, there were details of the ceremony and some other additional information. Runaan didn’t even realise that he was holding his breath.

“They’re marrying me to a smith.” he muttered still staring at the name of his husband-to-be. A weaponsmith? The nobles usually get wed to the ones of the noble blood. The decision seemed to be at the very least strange.

“Not just any smith. One of the best, as they claim.” Ruvaen strolled to the table and sat down beside his son. “Lord Darrovan has been a noble elf and a well known assassin who had dedicated his life to protecting Xadia and everyone inhabitting it. You shouldn’t look down on that boy.” Runaan nodded, but kept frowning. 

“But.. what about marrying someone from your own class? I’ve always been told that assassins usually connect their lives with other assassins.” the young elf complained still trying his best to keep a respectful tone. “We won’t even have anything in common..”

“Nonsense, Runaan.” a strict voice silenced him. “An assassin and a weaponsmith are professions linked by a default. Every assassin has to find a reliable master to fix and produce their weapons and now you'll have one for a husband.” The older elf frowned. “Where is your strategic thinking?" Runaan remained silent. "Me and the representatives from the Silvergrove have been searching for someone who'd have noble blood, pristine reputation and would cater to your interests as much as possible." Elf took the letter and rolled it back up. "Unless you'd prefer an elleth, which I know you wouldn't, I believe that Ethari will be the best option for you."

"So you knew?"

"I was almost certain. There were a couple more candidates, yet I believed that the council will value my word."

Several clashing truths were battling in Runaan's mind. Since acquiring a goal of becoming the leader he knew that such a day would come. He knew that it was his duty before his people and especially the people of the Silvergrove. He was aware that his father was correct about the benefits of such relationship, but every stick has two ends. The whole marriage and title assignment matter has dropped on his shoulders out of the blue. He knew it was coming, but never thought it would happen so soon. He wasn't ready... and his late mother's stories about the sacredness of marriage were not helping. She always talked how she can't wait to meet his beloved, how she wanted to see him smiling. She always reminded how his heart will eventually pick The One.. but now the elf was picked for him. How is he supposed to stay true to himself or to his people when he has to lie and swear eternal love before The Moon for someone who he has never met before? The frustration, must've been showing through his usually cold facade, since Ruvaen's voice pierced the silence once again.

"I can see that you're upset, but stay true to your duties." after a couple moments Runaan heard his father sigh and felt a warm hand land on his shoulder. "With time you will get to know each other, you'll get used to him. Your life being arranged for you is not something anyone wants, but I'm sure that eventually your hearts will connect." 

Runaan looked up at his father. There was an unusual softness in his gaze.. the softness that both of them lacked, yet needed. The look and the fatherly touch gave him some confidence. Once again, he will make a sacrifice for his family, for the future of his people, for Xadia.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-- 

Ethari felt conflicted. Arranged marriages were not common in the Silvergrove. Here elves joined their fates out of undying love, because they believed they have found their “One and Only”. Of course, every young elf in the grove had the same fantasy, Ethari included. On one hand, he had that fantasy ripped away, on the other, there was a little something tickling inside when he thought of getting married. Was it a hopeless romantic inside of him or maybe just the youthful hope that The Moon will send him his soulmate. Last night, he couldn't focus on any of his projects and even couldn't sleep due to this mixture of anxiety and excitement dancing inside his chest. He couldn't stop imagining what will his husband be like. _`He comes from a noble family, so he must be very well mannered..`_ he thought. _`The ones from the Moonshire are rather reserved.. I wonder how he'll like our village.`_ from what he had heard the way people live in the grove was quite different compared to the place his fiance is coming from. The Silvergrove was well known by its high-quality weapons, brave warriors and arguably the best recipe for moneyberry surprise. Elves living here were proud and kind, maybe somewhat 'simpler' than some others. They had a very tight-knit community, everyone were ready to help and protect each other, loved sharing, feasting together. Consequently, the news spread very easily, but that's just something that you had to accept. A couple days ago The Council had invited Ethari to break the news and only a couple hours later people in the market were already turning their heads. Some congratulated him, some half-jokingly pitied that a good bachelor has been taken away. There were also elves who came into his workshop just to ask how he's feeling or in hopes to find out more about his future husband. In response to the latter ones, Ethari could only shrug, since he himself knew nothing more than the name and the occupation. 

"How's our Mister Soon To Be?" Ethari jumped and was greeted with a friendly smile.

"Lain..Tiadrin." sighing in relief Ethari nodded at his friends. "You’ve scared me."

"Don't mind him.." elleth waved him to relax. "Are you busy tonight?" Tiadrin curiously glanced over the tools, a dagger and piles of sketches covering his work table. 

"Not really. I was just finishing up this handle and that's it." to all fairness, he could've finished it hours ago, if only his thoughts weren't trailing off to the mysterious elf. "I still need to keep working on the horn cuffs though. Why are ye asking?" 

"Ah.. You still haven't finished those?" Her shoulders slumped, Lain pursed his lips.

"Er, no, but almost. I've been trying to perfect them earlier today." Ethari turned around and reached for a small box on a shelf. He carefully lowered it on a counter and opened to show two silver cuffs on a soft purple padding. Tiadrin let out an audible gasp and quickly leaned in to see the details. Lain seemed to be just as amazed. “I feel like I still have to tinker with it a bit more..”

"Ethari, they're gorgeous! What else is there to perfect??" 

"Ya know, I had to make sure that they're light and fit perfectly. They also shouldn't be too eye catching, yet still pretty." Ethari explained. "They have to be beautiful wedding cuffs, but cannot become a hindrance since he's an assassin.. and ye know, he’s going to wear them daily." He sighed. "Besides, it's hard to know what he'd like when I don't know him and haven't even seen him." 

Lain carefully picked one up and his eyebrow instantly shot up. 

"They weight almost nothing!" Tiadrin followed his lead and gasped once again as she picked up the second one. 

"You're right! Moon above, just look at the details!" Ethari could only smile seeing how impressed they seemed to be. If his future husband will like them as much as they do, he'll be delighted. "Ethari, there are wonderful..”

“Thank you.” smiling he rubbed the back of his neck. The smith had to admit, he’s put extra time and attention into them. How could he not? You don’t get married every day.

Tiadrin lowered the cuff and clapper her hands. 

“That’s it!” she clapped two more times. “The cuffs can wait and you’re coming with us tonight.” her enthusiasm gained a quizzical look from Ethari. 

"Ye know.. After less than two full days, yer gonna be a married man. So we decided to be good friends and organise you a little something." Lain explained as Ethari's eyebrows rose in surprise. "The announcement was sudden and it's not how it usually goes over here, but it doesn't mean we shouldn't celebrate it, right?” 

“Ahh, guys.. Ye really shouldn’t have.” Ethari chuckled and put back the jewellery. 

“Doooon’t even start!” Tiadrin wacked her index finger infront of his face. “We’ll wait for you to finish up, yer not getting rid of us.” Ethari chuckled, and shook his head. There’s no way he could ask for better friends. 

“Well then, would you like some tea?” he went to put on the kettle without even waiting for the answer.

“Sure thing, I’d love some.” Of course, they always do. Ethari smiled as he heard his friends move the chairs and settle into their usual places.

“Hope you have some starberry petals!” Ethari nodded and moved a couple bags in the cupboard to find the right tea. Along with it, he also grabbed a box of bisquits. He made sure to have some ready for the visits like this and in case he needs a snack. Sounds like friends won’t let go of him until the sun starts rising and he couldn’t be happier. They were right - why should he not celebrate? 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Ethari stood with his eyes closed attempting to calm his breath and fluttering heart. The sound of soft jingling, hushed mutters and tapping feet around him felt somewhat surreal. It seemed like his knees might fail at any moment. 

“Arms up.” familiar soft voice instructed and Ethari instantly obliged. One more ribbon was tied around his waist holding long, snow-white robes together. “There’s a light wind tonight, these will flutter nicely..” the elf muttered. Ethari felt a second pair of soft hands lifting up his chin, then a brush combing through his hair for already fifth time in the last couple hours.

“Ah, it just doesn’t listen, does it?” another elf clicked his tongue making a couple others in the room chuckle. 

“Give him a break, it’s not going to get any better.” a voice from the back sounded rather amused. “I’ll tell you what, smooth hair or not, I haven’t seen our dear smith this handsome, yet.” others hummed in agreement. Ethari squeezed out a smile and opened his eyes. There were no mirrors to see himself, but he knew he might look unusual. Everything about this was unusual. 

“That assassin is a lucky one, eh?” Elsevet smoothed her hands over his broad shoulders and leaned down to fix the thick cloth falling to the ground. Only a mention of the husband made Ethari’s heart jump.

“Maybe.” his voice was more silent than normally. “Who knows, maybe I’m the lucky one.” Elsevet squeezed his shoulder in response.

"I wish you to be right, Sweetheart." She offered him a sweet smile and glanced towards the door. Ethari followed her gaze just to see Lain peeking through a gap. The elf perked up and opened the door wider as he was discovered. 

"Erm, can I come in?" 

"Of course, we're pretty much done here anyway, aren't we?" Elsevet looked at Ethari and then glanced at the others who helped with the preparations. They nodded while putting their tools away. "Good. We'll leave you boys alone for a bit. I'll check up on you right before the ceremony." She adjusted Ethari's fringe and gestured for the other elves to hurry. "Come on, we don't have a whole night." Just as she was about to grab the handle, the door swung open and a messenger stepped in. He bowed and stared right at Ethari.

"I have come to inform that the carriage from the Moonshire had passed the Willowcreek. They should arrive in around ten minutes." With another bow he was out of the room. Ethari's eyes were as wide as plates, his heart had sunk down to his toes. Where has the time gone?

"Ah, well, I suppose I'll come in around ten minutes." Elsevet offered him a comforting look and in a couple moments only Lain and the groom himself remained alone. Of course, Lain couldn't miss the friend's reaction.

"Hey, how are ya holding up?"

"I.." Ethari looked at Lain, hoping that friend will somehow understand the turmoil inside of him. "I'm.. terrified."

"Heh, well I can see that." He smiled and offered him a soft look. "Listen, Ethari.. we both.. no, the whole Silvergrove knows that you are a great lad. I am sure that The Council had matched up you two for a reason. They wouldn’t pick just anyone.” Lain reassured. “Besides, remember what we said a night ago? If he upsets you, you tell us and we’ll kick his ass.” Ethari couldn’t help, but laugh. Of course he remembered. That night they had a couple drinks and stuffed themselves with moonberry surprise. Certainly, they couldn’t go without Tiadrin and Lain challenging each other. That night it has been proven that Tiadrin is an undefeated champion when it comes to downing a pint of ale in several seconds. Lain on the other hand, had an endless pit for a stomach (and he always pretended not to have an ache afterwards). The part of the outing that Ethari loved the most though, were the heartfelt conversations around the bonfire. It was sort of a an unwritten rule that around the fire they could be honest and share all of their problems or achievements that they’ve reached. Obviously, the main topic this time was the wedding and Ethari got to talk the most, but he was glad to do so. Sharing both his worries and theories about what this Runaan will be like, really helped to lift some tension of his shoulders. The time spent together allowed him to relax. Friends comforted him and joked around. Even then Ethari found their tipsy, yet comically serious faces to be funny as they gave him this Word of Honour. It was rather amusing that Lain remembered it and actually took it seriously. It’s not like his husband’s going to be this obnoxious jerk, is he? He comes from a good family and seems to be very well respected.  


“I hope he wouldn’t. I wouldn’t wish an angry Tiadrin upon anyone.” Lain clicked his tongue after hearing such a statement.  


“Oi, I can be scary too, ye know?” he protested jokingly. “She’s the loud one, but I’m the real danger, ye hear me?” even Lain himself now couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “But yeah, she’s quite a storm when she’s in a bad mood.” there it was again, that dreamy gaze that Ethari has been noticing. When will he finally court her? They really need to talk about this some day.  


“If you say so.” Ethari smiled. “Where is she by the way? Is she not gonna come?”

“Naw, when I left she was helping out with the flowers and making sure that everything’s ready.” elf shook his head. “You know her.. Poor those who were late to bring the bell lilies.. but ye know, she’s trying.” he sighed. “I’m sure everything will go smoothly.”  


"Hah, I sure hope so.." he looked down, twisting one of the ribbons between his fingers. 

"Heey.. hey. For a moment I already thought that I got our cheerful and positive Ethari back." It's true that he hasn't been like himself lately. Warm hands landed on his shoulders one more time. Lain's light brown eyes found Ethari's. "I'm _**certain**_ it will go smoothly. You're one of the strongest elves who I've ever known, Ethari. Yea, all of this might be a bit backwards, but I'm sure that you guys will work this out." Lain smiled. "I know you, and I know that you always find a way. You always fix things and look for innovative ideas. Why not look at this as a new page to sketch on? A new project?" Friend raised an eyebrow waiting for approval. "Eh? Come on, you’re such a lovely, smart and kind elf. I’m sure that everything will go well. Tia and I are with you.” Ethari felt warmth spreading inside of his chest. That might have been exactly what he neede to hear. He wrapped his arms around the friend in a warm hug.

“Thank you..” Ethari tightened the embrace and after a moment the other’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“Awh, no need. That’s what friends are for, right?” Lain tapped his back several times and pulled away. “Alright, Elsevet is going to stab me with a hairpin if I mess up your outfit.”

“Yes, I will!”

“Speak of the devil.. “ Lain quickly stepped away and the elder elleth hurried to inspect the robes and evened them out. “I was told that your groom and his guests have arrived.” she informed him in a calm voice, perhaps trying not to scare Ethari even more. She began combing his hair for the last time and continued. “It will take a couple more minutes until the elves from the Moonshire get in their places and your Runaan gets prepared, but know that we must go now.”  


_ `..Your Runaan..._` The words echoed through Ethari’s mind. This is it. This is actually happening. He could sense another wave of anxiety flooding his stomach, but this time the smith closed his eyes, took a deep breath. Lain was right. It’s a new page of his life, there’s no backing out and he was set on tackling this. He slowly breathed out and nodded.

“Alright. I’m ready.”  



	2. Capter 2 - The reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the wait. I had the chapter half done only a couple days, but couldn't bring myself to finish it either due to lack of motivation or lack of free time due to the studies.   
Also, I know that not much is happening yet, but the boys still have to meet, right?  
Hope that you'll like it :)

Runaan sighed. They have been on the road for more than a day and it’s been getting to him. First of all, it was strange to travel in a carriage, since he was used to traveling by foot or on his moonstrider. It was one more tradition, yet by the tense look on his father’s face, he wasn’t the only one who’s getting stiff and disgruntled. Around 3 hours ago they had made a stop, so Runaan could change into the wedding robes. He hated when someone touched his hair, but this time he couldn’t protest when three elves hurried to get him ready. To his disappointment, it took way longer than he expected. He was aware that the ceremonial robes were detailed and complicated, but for someone who’s used to simple and practical apparel, all of this was very out of the ordinary. When it came to his hair though, Runaan was pleasantly surprised. The elf working on it was very delicate and braided the strands from the sides and the top of his head in a rather intricate way. It was neat and comfortable. Only later on Runaan noticed the beads out of some light crystals weaved into the hair. The moonlight reflected off them in such a beautiful way that it almost looked like tiny stars had been planted into his long locks. The others had used all of that time to grab a light snack, stretch their legs and feed the Moonstriders. Runaan’s own now strolled beside the carriage. He looked almost insulted when the elf got him to carry part of the baggage instead of himself. Those are prideful creatures, yet incredibly loyal after you tame them. Moonshadows valued such traits, other factions would say that they resembled them.

“The skies are clear tonight. The ceremony should be beautiful.” Runaan raised his eyes at the sound of his father’s voice. However, he only hummed in response. The silence that followed wasn’t uncomfortable. It was sort of the norm between them since it didn’t take much for them to understand each other. After a few minutes, the silence was broken again.

“How are you feeling?” this time Runaan met the elder’s gaze. There was this uncharacteristic softness from before.

“I’m alright.”

“Nervous?”

“Not really.” Runaan was calm and concentrated. He knew that it’s his duty and he viewed it as that. Yes, it was different and contained a lot of changes, but he had to do this, so there was no reason to spiral down into meaningless worries. “I’m prepared for this.”

“Good.” nodded Ruvaen. “You should be.. but I doubt that you are.”

“What do you mean? I’ve accepted the way my life will change.” his eyebrows furrowed. “I do not fear those changes. It's not a choice, it is my duty and I will perform it.”

“You speak of it as if it’s just another mission.” Ruvaen sighed and shifted a bit closer to his son. “Marriage is not just another mission. From now on you’ll have a person beside you, who is going to support you and you’ll have to support him. You will need to be each other’s anchor in life.” Runaan opened his mouth but decided to continue listening. “Marriage requires a lot of communication, stepping over yourself.. trusting... Hmm.. maybe in a way it is like a mission.” Ruvaen hummed. “If the steps and goals are not clearly communicated, if you’re not willing to work as a team, lay your heads for each other, and the future of your mission or your people.. if you don’t trust each other and don’t solve unexpected issues together..”

“You’ll all end up dead.”

“Yes.” green eyes met the turquoise ones. “Yes, such a team would not last long. Same for the marriage. If you don’t want to live like strangers, quarrelling over every little issue you have to put in the effort.”

“But.. but we  ** _ are _ ** strangers.”

“For now, yes. That’s why communication is important.”

Runaan sighed and leaned his head on the side of the carriage. His father was right, wasn’t he? His eyes shifted to the wooden box beside him. He honestly had no idea what to expect. Runaan has never been in a relationship before and most of his relations were formal. The only ones he could truly rely on were his father and the assassin squad members that he used to be a part of in the Moonshire. They grew up together, fought by each other’s side and for this exact reason, building trust was an absolute must. At the Silvergrove none of them will be around. On the second sunset after the ceremony, all of them will return to the Moonshire leaving him alone to leave a good impression on a whole new community. He’ll be left to learn how to trust someone new. 

After what felt like not more than ten minutes the carriage stopped. Something tugged on his heart. They were greeted by three older assassins, several elves in mage robes and someone who seemed to have a high leadership position in this place.

“General Ruvaen... Runaan.” the elf inclined his head with a polite smile on his face. Runaan followed his father’s lead and bowed after receiving the greeting. “Our dear guests..” elf’s eyes drifted over the other travellers. “We welcome you to the Silvergrove and we thank the Moon that you’ve arrived safely. Hope that you haven’t encountered any issues on the way.”

“Thank you, we appreciate the warm welcoming,” responded Ruvaen. “Our trip went well.”

“Ah, good good...” he nodded. “Regarding the ceremony, everything is prepared. “Kallen and the other assassins will lead the guests into their places. Runaan, you will need to go with Salomea.” He extended a hand towards the oldest mage. “Now please follow.”

Elves lead their whole party, now without the carriage, through the tree path, which leads upwards around the trunk of a very thick moonwillow. When they reached the right branch, one by one they were shown the key. The leader and Ruvaen were first to enter, Salomea danced with Runaan, the other local elves remained to instruct the remaining guests.

“Follow me.” Runaan was quickly lead aside. “Are these the cuffs?” the elleth gestured towards the wooden box in his hands.

“Yes.”

“Give it to me.” Runaan obliged and she carefully put the box on the grass. “I will put on the veil.. be careful not to step on it.” the elleth took a bundle of thin white cloth out of her bag. “Could you.. no, wait.” she was much shorter than the groom, so she looked around and boosted herself upon a rock. “Come.” Salomea unfolded the fabric and draped it over Runaan. The silky material tickled his nose as the other adjusted it. “Right..” Runaan offered her a hand and elleth carefully stepped down to the ground. “Thank you.” she walked around him, checked if everything looks well and took the box. “Perfect. Let’s go.” They continued down the path. Runaan assumed that the others were lead some other way since no one followed. For a while, they travelled in silence until a soft chime of bells reached his ears. They must be nearing. Soon he could see lantern light seeping through the trees, garlands were adorning the branches. A tranquil melody of the flute mixed in with the murmurs and occasional laughter. As they approached the clearing, he could feel dozens of eyes burning holes through that thin veil. Everyone was curious to see this new assassin leader and the new resident of the grove. All of this attention made him feel uneasy, defensive even. Despite that, he proudly followed Salomea. Flawless posture and head held high - he would never show that he’s affected by anyone.

“Alright.” the mage stopped and turned towards him. “Do you know the course of the wedding?”

“I do.”

“Good.” she walked behind the groom. “Remember, one step with every chime. I’ll come behind you right before the reveal.” Runaan nodded. It was different from what he knew traditional Moonshadow wedding to be, so thankfully he was informed about the specifics of the arranged wedding. By tradition, the most important thing was a deep feeling, promising themselves to each other in the name of the moon, exchanging the horn cuffs and sealing everything with a dance. It was warm and intimate, somewhat sacred even. Many elves got married in the comfort in their own homes or at locations that were special to the pair. It was the way Runaan would prefer it to be. Some organised small gatherings, but it was never something big. This wedding, however, seemed to be more of a feast. He looked at the crowd. Turns out there were way more people than he expected there to be. His fiance either is very social or has a huge family. At least that’s the assumption that Runaan had made. On his side of the area, there was his father. He seemed to be lost in thought, staring into the distance until another assassin sitting beside him said something. Now his eyes were on Runaan. His somewhat longing expression was switched out by a small proud smile. Next to him were a few Moonshire officials, behind them his assassin squad. Some seemed to be discussing something, others were looking around, watching the local elves who seemed to be rather high-spirited. Furthest of all were the hairdresser and the elves tho helped with his clothes. They seemed content and glad to be there, yet still contrasted the chattery Silvergrovians. They sat into their places only after the music silenced. Runaan looked forward. The druid was already at the top of the podium... and there was  ** _ him _ ** . Straight ahead of him was a tall figure under the same white veil. He could see an elleth fix the light cloth and hurry into the crowd leaving behind a young elf who patted his fiance’s shoulder and soon was shooed away by another mage. Runaan thought he was prepared, he knew this is going to happen, but now seeing an actual elf in front of him hit him with a whole another level of realisation. That’s the one that he’ll get to spend the rest of the life with, the one who was kept a mystery. In a couple of moments he’ll know who it is, he’ll see him, they’ll be bound to each other. Runaan could feel the pressure building on his chest.

“Friends and family, old and soon to be.” the druid spoke silencing the last whispers. “The Moon has brought us together to witness the birth of a new bond. To connect two hearts. To unlock a new path for the future.” The elf extended each of his hands towards both of them. “May all-powerful Moon and ever lit Stars bless this couple with unbreakable trust.." the bells chimed again urging then to step forward.

Was it the atmosphere or the realisation, but Runaan’s heart was definitely beating way faster than it usually would. His right hand instinctively rose to his hip, seeking for the comfort of the blade, but of course, it wasn’t there. Elf slapped himself internally. He’s about to get married, not attacked by a dark mage even though it felt almost similar. The jingling of bells made him perk up. He took it as a cue to step forward towards what looked like a bridge made out of several intricately carved wooden steps, decorated with blooming summer flowers. He saw his fiance do the same.

"May the Moon and the ever lit Stars, bless this couple with endless trust..” the bells chimed again signalling for them to take another step. “..acceptance and deep understanding..” another step has been taken. “..safety and shared joy..” both elves took a few more steps up the bridge, after several more wishes by the druid. Runaan’s heart leapt with every chime. He didn’t even listen to the elder anymore, his mind was both blank and chaotic at the same time. He was trying his best to maintain the cool facade and to regulate his breathing. The tall veiled figure was almost in front of him. Runaan both wanted to wait for the reveal and to try his best to see through the cloth. It was bothering him how anxious and torn this whole situation made him feel. It was so unlike him... This whole situation was so unlike anything that he had experienced before. Bells broke the silence and now they stood right in front of each other only a couple of feet apart.

Another chime echoed through the clearing. It seemed as if everything and everyone living went silent at that exact moment. Runaan sensed the soft cloth being pulled from the back and the cool of the night setting on his cheeks. There he was. Runaan gasped. Wide hazel eyes were staring back at him. Those eyes. So soft and full of wonder. Runaan could only stare starstruck by how beautifully the moonlight fell on his dark skin and those delicate purple swirls on his cheeks. He observed the elf slowly relax and a sweet, warm smile spread on his face. The smile that made Runaan’s heart flutter, do a whole somersault routine and slam against the rib cage. There he was - a cold and collected assassin who’s spent years training to control his emotions was losing it in front of an incredibly handsome boy. His instincts were screaming to take a defensive stance or to run and take cover in the shadows of the trees. Of course, it wasn’t an option and all he could do was to try his best at upkeeping the unreadable expression.

“Runaan..” druid’s voice made him realise that he’s been holding his breath. “Ethari..” he finally peeled his eyes away from the husband-to-be and glanced at the elder. Only now Runaan realised that his cheeks were burning with heat. He could only hope that it wasn’t too obvious. “The One you see before you were destined by fate.” Runaan saw Salomea approach him from the side with the wooden box in her hands. Another mage was holding a similar box and stood next to the elf. The bells began jingling in a beautiful tune.

“It is time to bind your lives. The body and soul.” announced the druid. Salomea opened the box revealing two silver horn cuffs. They were rather simple but well made. Each of them was encrusted with a beautiful turquoise gem. According to ancient traditions, moonshadows should make the horn cuffs for their beloved ones themselves. However, over time it became more acceptable to trust a professional with the work. Often the input of the betrothed was limited to picking the gemstones or decorations. Sometimes elves help the crafter with some basic tasks, just so the process would be as close to the tradition as possible. Runaan was one of those people. He tried his best to assist the jeweller and provided the gems. Although he wanted the cuffs to be rather simplistic, during those weeks he only proved himself that he had picked a correct career path. Runaan took the cuffs into his hands and raised them towards the moon. In the meanwhile, Ethari lowered himself to one knee and inclined his head.

“With the Moon..” Runaan carefully slid one ornament onto one horn. “..and with the Shadow.” another way found its way onto the second horn. The elf quickly looked away when those hazel eyes glancing up at him. Now it was Runaan’s turn to accept the cuffs. He dropped to one knee and could already feel his cheeks heating up even more. Horns were such an intimate place to let anyone touch.

“With the Moon..” the other’s voice was deep and soft - it made Runaan’s heart take another leap. It took him by surprise, yet at the same time made so much sense, since it fit his face so well. His heart definitely did not calm down when he felt warm fingers brush across one of his horns and cool metal slide down it. He didn’t catch what the cuffs looked like but they did feel bigger than the ones he had brought. “..and with the Shadow.” As the second ornament settled, Runaan got up and met those eyes again. He knew that he is just a simple elf, but he could swear there was so magical about him.

“Shall the Moon connect your hearts into an unbreakable bond..” on the cue both of them locked their arms, hands cupping each other’s elbows. His heart took another leap. Ethari’s skin felt so hot against his, except the hand was cold and slightly damp. He didn’t care though, those eyes had all of his attention. To Runaan’s misery or luck, Ethari offered him another smile and this time Runaan responded him with a tamer version of it. “.. may it bless you with undying love and never-ending happiness. May your newly formed family blossom and grow strong.” The druid carefully wrapped a ribbon around their arms a couple of times. “May the Moon and the Shadow bind you two for life and beyond the realm of the living.” The ribbon glowed in a cold, light colour of the moonlight and vanished in the thin air. This is it. Usually at this moment couple’s kiss and the guests rush in to congratulate them. However, this was not the usual wedding. They let go of each other, both rather unsure what to do. Runaan nodded with the same soft smile still on his face - it seemed like the only appropriate and thing to do at this point. It seemed like Ethari wanted to say something, but two other Silvergrovians were already rushing to congratulate, with many others about to follow up. The whole Moonshire party was way more reserved as usual. They all waited for Runaan to walk down the bridge. Ruvaen was in the very front with a soft, proud smile dancing on his lips.

“Congratulations.” Runaan bowed his head in response, yet felt himself being pulled into an embrace. A bit taken aback, he wrapped his arms around father’s back. Something as simple as a hug was quite a rare occurrence when it came to the Great General of the Moonshire. Runaan never felt the need for it, but every time his father would be this affectionate (especially in the public) indicated the significance of the occasion.”My son is finally married... Can’t believe that you won’t come back with us.” his voice was low and somewhat vulnerable. That’s very unusual, but it was just another stab pointing out the life changes that he’s about to go through.

“I’ll be alright.” He muttered trying to keep himself and his father calm.

“Of course you will.” Ruvaen withdrew with a soft smile on his face. “Go on, other guests are waiting.”

Soon Runaan was approached by the Moonshire officials, their congratulations were brief. The assassin squad was way more lively and excited for him. Runaan though kept glancing towards his husband. He could actually barely see him in the crowd of cheering Silvergrovians. After a couple of minutes of chatting and joking about how they’ll miss Runaan during the missions, most of the teammates went to check out the feast table. He found himself strolling back to his father who was now talking to someone from the Silvergrove. Suddenly, a cheerful melody filled the clearing. Silvergrovians were quick to find a pair and twirl towards the centre.

“Erm, sorry... Runaan?” a voice from behind almost made him jump. He swiftly turned around. It was  ** him. **

“Yes?”

“We didn’t have our wedding dance.. so..” Ethari bowed a little and extended his arm towards him. “..may I?” Runaan blinked at the hand and nodded. It was tradition, wasn’t it? As soon as their skin made contact, Runaan’s heart picked up the pace once again, but now he had no time to think about it. He was quickly lead into the crowd and fell into a step of one of the traditional dances. It was one of his favourites actually, so at least that helped him to strengthen the confidence. They twirled and moved around each other, casually linking hands or holding each other by the waist or shoulders. He could swear that the guests had left some space around them. All he cared about though was not messing up the steps and getting another glance at those hazel eyes.


	3. The space we share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up the wedding and Runway's first impressions about his new home and some bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhh, so. I apologise. Again. Please don't be mad at me. >>  
Funnily enough, I made myself to finish this chapter after my laptop died completely. I apologise if there will be some typos, I tried my best to catch them. Also, damn this got way longer than I was planning. Actually had to leave out some stuff for the next chapter.  
Anyway, I hope that y'all like it.

After their first dance Silvergrovians were quick to sweep them into one of the traditional circle dances. After it was done, Ethari only began catching his breath before he gasped at the sound of his favourite song. To his surprise, recognising the cue Runaan was already offering him a hand. With a wide smile on his face, Ethari gladly accepted and they even ended up dancing for a couple more songs after. He was mesmerised by the swift and agile movements of his new husband. Every movement seemed so calculated, yet that light blush on his face betrayed that perhaps not everything inside is as collected as Runaan wanted it to seem.   
Panting and red in their cheeks from all of the dancing they moved from the crowd. Runaan seemed to be trailing behind, so Ethari took his hand and lead him towards the food table. Luckily it was less crowded around here. The pleasant light breeze danced on Ethari’s skin helping him to cool off. He took two glasses from the table and turned to Runaan.   
“Want a drink?” the other nodded and quickly moved a drink to his lips. Ethari mirrored the motion. The drink was sweet, light sparkles danced on his tongue.  
“Moonberry Moscato?” Runaan raised an eyebrow. Ethari took another sip and looked at the glass.  
“I think?” Ethari shrugged and chuckled a bit sheepishly. “I was so thirsty I didn’t really check. There’s plenty of other stuff if you don’t like it..” He was already turning, eyes searching for another glass, but Runaan placed a hand on his elbow and shook his head.  
“No, I like it.” They smiled at each other. It was such a strange moment. Ethari was still in a daze due to all of the events and buzzing from all of the dancing and congratulations. His brain was having a hard time catching up with everything that just took place. Everything felt so surreal and magical. After a couple of moments Runaan turned his eyes away and Ethari fiddled with one of the ribbons coming down from his waist, searching for something to break the silence with. Loud familiar laughter caught his attention.  
“Ah, let me introduce you to someone.” nodding towards the direction Ethari moved towards his friends and Runaan followed.  
“Oh look who’s that, Tia, the newlyweds themselves!” Lain rushed in for a hug and slapped his back a couple of times.  
“How much ale did you have already?” Ethari laughed, giving his friend an inquisitive look.  
“Enough to call me Tia, apparently.” Tiadrin rolled her eyes and Lain raised his hands in defeat. Elleth’s gaze fell behind Ethari, then on him and back behind him.  
“Oi, don’t embarrass me.” Craftsman joked and turned to his husband gesturing for him to step forward. “So, this is Tiadrin and Lain. They’re best friends of mine, so you’ll get to see these two quite often.” Runaan offered them a rather official bow.  
“It’s my pleasure to meet you, I’m Runaan.”  
“Aye, the whole Silvergrove knows your name lad. Nice to finally meet you though.” Lain responded with a pat on his shoulder.   
“Our pleasure.” Tiadin nodded with a smile. “Everyone was guessing what would you be like.  
“Aye, many were whispering that the one’s from the Moonshire are quite stuck up.” Ethari shot Lain a glare. “Ow!” Lain frowned at Tiadrin who had just jabbed an elbow into his side. “I’m not saying that it’s true! Others were saying that you’re this magical wonder assassin of sorts. Curious to figure out how true that is though.”   
“About that..” Elleth chimed in. “You must be great if you were assigned to be the leader at this age.”  
“Hmm..” Runaan nodded. “Well the “magical wonder” part is clearly an overstatement, but I won’t deny that I’m skilled. I’ve worked hard to achieve such a position and I believe that I deserve it.”  
“Confident, eh? That’s good. You’ve got big shoes to fill, mate.”  
“Alright alright, keep talking Lain until he whoops your ass during a training session.” Ethari chuckled and took another sip of his Moscato.   
“Are you two also assassins?” Runaan sounded intrigued.   
“Oh no, we’re vanguards for now, hoping to be in the Dragon Guard one day.” Tiadrin smiled proudly.  
“Oh?”  
“Yea, quite a goal.” she chuckled. “Despite the different occupations, we all do train together quite often. It’s useful, it helps to become more diverse.”  
“Good thinking, I see how it helps one to improve.” Runaan nodded and shared more about their training routines over in Moonshire. Within a couple of moments three of the fighters were debating about battle and training tactics. Ethari could sigh in relief. He was glad that they seemed to find a common language even in the beginning seemed to be a bit rocky. He listened while resting and sipping his drink. Hazel eyes scanned the clearing. Majority of elves were still dancing either in pairs or small groups. He smiled when he saw Elsevet dancing with the librarian whose name Ethari kept forgetting. He always knew that the books weren’t the thing she was interested in, but for such a long time they have been dancing around each other like teenagers. Right next to them there were two unfamiliar elves from Moonshire, another one of them danced with Salomea - their high mage. The elf was tall, had white hair reaching his waist and moved just, if not more calculated, yet elegant than Runaan did. When the couple turned, Ethari realised that it was the elf who he saw hugging Runaan after the ceremony. `_Must be his father_..` he thought. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, does it? In the corner further away from the dance floor he saw a few elves his age from both factions deep in conversation. If one looked closer, it would be clear that one of the guys from Runaan’s entourage was clearly flirting with one of the Silvergrovians and it was definitely working, cause he was too red in the face and giggling way too much for someone who wasn’t into it. A pint slamming onto the wood brought Ethari’s gaze to Farrin - the eldest blacksmith in the grove sitting at the end of the long table. Ale splattered onto the surface while his chest bounced in hearty laughter. It was rare to see the grumpy master that amused. Elves of the Silvergrove loved their festivities, so Ethari was glad that a personal event had brought so much happiness upon everyone.

* * *

As the edge of the sky was turning crimson the crowd had thinned out a little. Mostly the eldest elves have left earlier, but even the younger ones have gone quieter, a few couples still moving to a slow song. Surprisingly (or not) Tiadrin and Lain were one of them. It was the most blatant demonstration of affection that Ethari has seen so far. Perhaps it was the liquor or the wedding mood, but he was glad that his friends are finally becoming more open about their feelings that were obvious to the whole grove. Since Runaan was away with his old team mates, Ethari kept chatting with their youngest smith while finishing a bun with honey-dew jam. Soon light chime of bells got everyone’s attention. Ethari smiled as he saw his Shadowpaw happily strolling next to a lean Moonstrider and nodded the smith goodbye. The latter animal was obviously not happy about the ribbons tied to its horns, but still held its head high despite shaking it from time to time.   
“Hey there lovely..” Ethari chuckled as his fluffy pet nuzzled her head into his chest making the bell on her collar ding louder. The guests soon gathered around as newlyweds got onto their steeds and cheered them farewell. Their leave at the dawn was the end of the celebration and beginning of the first day as a new family. Ethari couldn’t help, but smile at the thought of that. A worm of anxiety wriggled in his stomach, but he hoped for the best.   
“Moon, it's quiet, without half of the village bustling around.” Ethari’s voice broke the silence a few minutes after their leave.  
“It's nice like this.” he saw Runaan take a deep breath and sigh.  
“Hm.. so you're the quiet type.” he guessed. Runaan glanced back at him a bit surprised.  
“I suppose that is correct.” husband’s eyes fell back onto the road. “My line of work requires to act without sound, so I might have grown into that habit.”  
“Ah, I see. Very work oriented too.” Runaan simply nodded as a reply. "That's good. Work’s also a big part of my life... not only because I constantly have many projects, but because I simply love what I do. From weapons to smaller crafts and jewellery..." Ethari managed to catch himself and hold back from going on a long rant about all of the projects he has due to finish and the new ideas that he had come up with. He rubbed the back oh his neck. "Regarding the quiet thing though.. my friends always say that at times I can be quite a chatter box. They joke that if I get excited about something I could talk about it for hours... I.. I hope it wouldn't cause too many issues." He glanced towards Runaan and was met with a pair of teal eyes.  
"I said that I tend to be more quiet, but it doesn’t mean that I cannot listen. I’d say it’s an another valuable skill that every assassin should have."  
"Oh!" Ethari smiled at a pleasant response. "Well that's great then! It's sweet too." Ethari glanced at the other and he could swear he saw Runaan's cheeks getting darker before he turned away to look at the woods. He might be just seeing things, but it made Ethari feel warm inside. He moved his hand through the soft fur of his shadowpaw. He’s been so scared before the wedding, but now that he’s actually seen Runaan and even had a couple opportunities to interact, he felt calm. Of course there was still a lot of uncertainty, they still had a whole lot to learn about each other, but he felt more content and secure in a way.   
"So what are your impressions of Silvergrove so far?" He tried to keep up the conversation.  
"Even though I haven't seen much yet, I can tell that it's... well, different."   
"Hm, the furthest from home I've been was Lunar Hollow, never went as far as Moonshire. What it's like there?"  
„It's beautiful. The village is impeccably clean, it's rather quiet and people are reserved. Everyone's really private, so we definitely wouldn't have a ceremony like this. Well... at least that’s what it's like in the royal district.”  
“Oh I see.. You’ll have something to get used to then.” Mused Ethari. “Here we’re more like a big family. Everyone knows everyone, if you need help - you just ask for it... It’s nice like this.” He smiled, but Runaan remained silent for a bit. He was already starting to think that he said something wrong, but his husband spoke up.   
“You say.. you say you’re like a family.” Ethari turned to see him frowning. “They don’t treat you differently because you have royal blood?” Runaan looked back at him, uncertainty showing in his eyes. Ethari’s eyebrows shot up.  
“Me?” he was a bit surprised. In all honesty he doesn’t remember the last time when his lineage was brought up. “No, not really.” He shrugged. “I don’t act like much of a ‘royal’ either.” Elf offered the other a soft smile. “You see, I’ve spent most of my life here. I suppose people got used to me and believe me, they’ll get used to you too. Silvergrovians are a welcoming bunch.” 

* * *

The road to the house was a bit longer than Runaan had expected. They seemed to be moving to the very edge of the grove. He perked up when they seemed to be slowing down. He looked at the pool that they were passing by. He wondered if Ethari performs any special rituals over here. Smiths often participated in the certain ones over at the Moonshire.   
“Here we are!” his husband (stars, it’s so strange so call someone that), announced, smiling at the sight in front of them. It was a tall wide tree, a stairway circling around and windows carved in its bark. Luscious green vines coiling around the railings now were accompanied by bells and ribbons. Like thousands of diamonds, dew drops glimmered on the grass and flowers reflecting first rays of the sun, meanwhile the glow-moss that softly illuminated the night began dimming.   
“That’s quite a big house.” he mused.  
“Aye, not a small one indeed. That’s perhaps the only obvious sign of ‘being treated differently because of my blood’ that you mentioned.” The corner of Ethari’s lips jumped for a moment. “My uncle lived here because of his rank and descent and I lived with him. He’s left the grove, so it’s mine now.” He explained. “I’d be fine with something smaller, but extra space always comes in handy with my line of work. Besides, you also deserve to live in a nice, spacious house, don’t you?” Such a casual mention made something tickle inside. It was nice, but conflicting at the same time. He wanted to think that Ethari was just being nice, but a little voice deep inside reminded of all those times people were putting their second face on when they found out who he is.  
`He he must’ve assumed I’m used to royal life, right?` He thought and frowned.  
“Thank you, I suppose, but I’m not opposed to living in a humble home either.” He responded while they were moving towards a stable. Ethari looked back. Runaan was expecting to see surprise, but got a soft smile instead. The small voice in his head was silenced by the tickling in his stomach. Was he wrong about him?  
“Never said, you wasn’t, but you do deserve a nice living. Everyone does.” Ethari hopped off of his Shadowpaw and lead it to something that looked like a bundle of blankets. “The house’s not that fancy. It’s a bit difficult to keep everything in order when you’re busy and live alone. Glad I’ll have someone to help out and share the space with.” Another warm smile hit him like an arrow.  
“I- I’ll be glad to help” Runaan swiftly got off his mount and turned away to search for a place for it.   
“Oh, you can tie your Strider in that stall.” Ethari gestured only one fence over the Shadowpaws ‘lair’ while fixing the blankets. At first, his Moonstrider huffed in disagreement, but was quickly more keen to listen after he saw a stack of fresh lunagrass and some berries prepared for him.  
“Thank you.” Runnan was surprised by the treats himself. “He’ll definitely appreciate the berries.”  
“Ha, I’m glad! You know, your bud is also moving to a new place, so I had to make sure he feels welcome.”   
`Why- Why is he so sweet?` Runaan frowned, as the tingling inside intensified. `This is.. This is.. How do I get used to this??` In case Ethari looked back at him, Runaan tried to hide his face by focusing on his mount and taking the ribbons and the bells off.  
“Thank you.” he repeated himself not knowing how else to respond.  
Soon when they both here done with freeing their pets from the decorations, Ethari lead him up the stairway. Runaan noted to himself that even if the house was secluded, its position resulted in a rather beautiful view that must be ever better from the higher floors or the treetop. The door lock clicked open and Ethari stepped in first to turn on the light crystals.  
"Soo.. so this is how I live. Welcome." Ethari extended his hands presenting the living room. “This is the living room and the kitchen, I have a crafting room downstairs, the bedroom and the bathroom’s upstairs. There’s also a stairway to the top of the tree, just in case.” His husband was introducing him to the space, but Runaan's wide eyes bolted through all of the carvings, trinkets and decorations that adorned the walls, the shelves, and counters. So many little creations wherever you lay your eyes on.  
“Is everything okay?" Finally his eyes darted to Ethari who was twisting a ribbon from his robes between his fingers.   
“Ah yes, it's just..” He searcher for a better word. “It's very... ornate?"  
"Oh! I do craft a lot, so..." Ethari rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled uncomfortably. “Believe me I cleaned up the whole house before you came and had to move lots of stuff to the storage room. Also there were many weapons on the walls, but Tiadrin convinced me to move them downstairs and I had to bring some trinkets to the forge too..”  
“Ethari.” Runaan interrupted. “It's beautiful, don't get me wrong." He closer inspected a trinket that looked like a lunar owl, with rubies placed in for it's eyes that was resting on a shelf nearby. "However, since we're going to be living together, I must admit that I prefer tidier and more minimalistic space." He turned back to his husband. “I believe that we can reach a compromise.”  
“Ah, yes! Of course!” Ethari smiled and nodded, but soon he began fidgeting again. “There is another issue though.” The other smiled sheepishly.  
“What is it?”   
“You see... there are two bedrooms. One’s mine and the other was my uncle‘s, but that one has become a storage room over the years, so there is no way you can sleep over there..”  
“Wait...” Runaan froze wide eyed again, just this time his face was in the shade of a tomato. “Are you saying that we’ll have to- ??!”  
“No no no!” Ethari interrupted raising his hands in defense his cheeks also darker than usual. “I thought you should sleep in my bed and I’ll sleep here on the couch until we figure something out. I just wanted to let you know why we can’t use that room.” The smith offered him another sheepish smile and a shrug.  
“Oh! Oh alright.” Runaan tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear and sighed begging the blush to cease. “I think I will sleep on the couch though.”  
“What? No!” Ethari was quick to protest. “You’re my guest- I mean, you’re my husband and you had such a long trip. You must get some good rest!”   
“But it is your house, I cannot push you out of your own room!”   
“Runnan, it is because I am the host, I insist.” he blinked surprised by Etharis’s serious tone.   
“I.. Alright. But just for tonight.”  
“We’ll decide that tomorrow.” Ethari declared and gestured for him to follow. “Here, I even prepared the new sheets for you.”  
The room was surprisingly less crowded with the creations. Right from the doorway Runaan could see a big bookshelf brimming with books, several beautiful trinkets perched on it. Soft light of crystals revealed that the swirling wall carvings continued to this room too, so he assumed it was also the case for the rest of the house. A gust of fresh air brought a sweet scent of moon lilies into the room. The small table by the open window was surprisingly empty - just a potted plant and a couple papers in a tidy pile pressed down by a small figurine of a glow toad. The only clutter seemed to be only a couple boxes and bags sitting in the corner.  
“I see my belongings are here too.”  
“Aye, I was told that it will be brought to my house right before the ceremony, so I told to bring it upstairs.” Elf explained while taking out a pillow and a blanket out of a dresser.   
“That’s convenient.”  
“Mhm, it is.” Ethari stepped closer and offered him a small smile. “So... I’ll leave you for the night.” The other lingered for a little and Runaan suddenly felt so lost. Was he expecting something? Is he supposed to do something?  
“Alright.” He clasped his hands behind his back. “Goodnight, Ethari.” Runaan moved out of the doorway towards the boxes.  
“Goodnight, sleep well.” He heard before the door closed behind. The elf sighed.   
“This will be tough.” He muttered to himself and took out a hair brush out of his bag. He looked around. Thankfully there was a mirror over the dresser. He carefully removed all of the accessories out of the long while locks and hissed when bristles of the brush got stuck in the knots. After a couple minutes he finally disrobed. Runaan rubbed his sides. He didn’t even realise how tight and heavy the whole apparel was before it was finally off.   
“Oof...” He fell onto the bed. He knew that he needed a shower, but the soft mattress demanded him to stay. `In the morning.` He thought and stared at the ceiling. He wouldn‘t be surprised if there were more swirlies on it being those sheer canopy falling down and engulfing the bed. He gripped onto the sheets. Soft and smooth - how lovely. As the elf finally climbed under them he was surrounded by fresh scent of wind and lavender. He was warm, tired, and incredibly comfortable... the issue is that despite all of that it‘s been already 45 minutes and be still couldn‘t keep his eyes shut.  
`_Must be the new place...`_ he thought and rolled onto the other side for seventh time already. It‘s been getting on his nerves already. Tomorrow will be a first night of waking up to his new reality, making good first (or second) impressions and getting to know people or at least Ethari. He needs rest, but his body was not cooperating. Not able to find another solution he got up and put a robe on. He quickly fixed his hair into a low ponytail and sneaked out of the room. `_What now?_` he had to make a decision. He'd be rather curious to take a closer look at Ethari‘s handiwork not only to get to know him better, but also to distract himself, however he surely could not snoop around the living room without waking up the other elf. A breath of fresh air sounded good too, but Runaan didn‘t want to risk it by going to the main door. The three top it is.   
`_Hope it‘s not locked_.` he wondered while silently climbing up a coiling stairway. To his sorrow some of the steps created, but he made sure his new husband didn‘t stir and continued while being even more careful. He gently pushed the hatch. Wincing at the slight creak Runaan pushed it further and after mere moments closed it after himself. He looked around a bit surprised. It seemed like either Ethari or his uncle had made the treetop into a small space for relaxing. Between the branches here was a small deck. A few pillows made Runaan wonder if the other had simply forgotten to take them into the house or does Ethari come here so often that he doesn‘t see the need to move them. A chilly breeze sent a shiver down his spine. Despite that Runaan sat down, crossed his legs and took a deep breath in. Teal eyes turned upwards. Crimson dawn was splitting the sky, golden rays of sunshine peeking through one side of the branches and dark blues of the night still being visible in the opposite direction. Songbirds were waking and announcing the beginning on the day. It was peaceful.  
„Runaan?“ A creak followed by a hushed voice made him jump.  
„Stars!... You almost scared the shadow out of me...“  
„What are you doing here?“ The look on Ethari‘s face looked both confused and mildly concerned.  
„I, nothing, I just needed some air.“ Runaan straightened his back and wrapped the robe tighter around himself. Ethari though, now fully on the deck with his blanket around his shoulders gave Runaan a sympathetic smile.   
„You can‘t sleep either?“  
„I can‘t.“ Runaan admitted and glanced back at Ethari. „I thought you were asleep.“  
„Well, maybe you‘re not as perceptive as you think, mister assassin.“ He chuckled. „I really tried, but after today I have too much stuff on my mind.“ The elf took one pillow for himself and plopped onto it wrapping himself up in the blanket.  
„The night has brought a lot of changes, I cannot blame you.“ Runaan sighed and nodded.  
„Is it the changes that are keeping you up?“ Ethari‘s question made him look up at the elf once again. He hesitated for a moment, but received an another small smile. Stars, how much can one elf smile? „Come on,“ encouraged Ethari. „We‘re married, we need to learn to talk about things.“  
„I know.“ His father‘s words rang in his mind. „And I suppose you‘re right. I'm just not sure if it‘s the the changes or the pressure that they bring. Probably the latter.“  
„Do you think that you won‘t match the expectations?“   
„To begin with, I had no clue what kind of expectations everyone here would have. After talking to your friends it appears that they are quite high.“ Lain had given him a rather clear picture of what Silvergovians were imagining.  
„Tsk, don‘t mind them.“ Ethari brushed it off. „You said yourself that you‘re skilled... and again you wouldn‘t have been picked if you didn‘t fit the position, right?“  
„That is true.“ Runaan nodded. „I've been working for such position for years, I've been leading my own group of assassins for a while too. I know that I have skills, knowledge and some experience needed to do this right.“ His confidence wavered when his thoughts trailed towards his concerns. His shoulders slumped.  
„But?“ it was as if Ethari saw him battling the imaginary beast in his brain. Runaan glanced at him and sighed.  
„But my skills are not the only thing that people have expectations about, don‘t they?“ Runaan tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.  
„Hmm... What exactly do you have in mind?“  
„I was talking about people expecting me to be a certain kind of a person.“   
„Oh.“ Ethari remained silent for a moment. Runaan was beginning think that he had said something weird, but his thoughts were shut off. „Tell me, how did you act with your assassin squad at the Moonshire?“ The question made him frown.  
„I... We were rather close.“ Runaan shifted on his pillow. „During the missions though I'd say I'm strict. Rather straightforward and mission oriented too. At least that‘s what they‘ve told me before.“  
„Well then I have a solution for you.“   
„You do?“  
„Mhm.“ Ethari nodded. „When you train and go on missions with your new recruits, you should be strict, straightforward and mission oriented. You can be friends with them outside of your work if you wish to be.“ Runaan frowned once more and turned to Ethari.  
„But-„  
„What?“ his husband smiled back at him. „Runaan, you shouldn‘t try to change who you are just because someone has expectations.“ He shrugged. „It‘s not your fault that someone has made up an image of you without even meeting you at first.“ Runaan looked down at the hands in his lap. Perhaps he was right, maybe he‘s overthinking. He knew that he should stay true to himself, but it seemed hard not to care when he was always thought to maintain a certain image and now he'll have an authority to uphold.  
„Thank you, Ethari.“ He nodded, a mild frown still remaining on his face. Ethari hummed. For moment they were enveloped by silence, perhaps listening fo the birds or their own thoughts.   
„You know...“ Ethari muttered. „I was just a wee lad when I moved here with my uncle. I didn‘t know what to expect, even despite my uncle encouraging me I was scared as a rabbit.“ Runaan looked up to see Ethari looking somewhere into the distance. „Everyone knew him as a great General, everyone knew of our relation and blood. Uncle Darrovan... he‘s caring and would take any chance to tell a bad joke, but despite that he‘s rather intimidating looking. So, of course others were very respectful with him, but do you know what comes with respect?“  
„Hm?“  
„Distance.“ Ethari sighed. „He spent a lot of time alone at first, but after a few feasts people were already cracking the same bad jokes with him.“  
„And.. how did it go for you?“   
„Similarly, in a way.“ He shrugged. „I've mentioned that I was nervous, but I still tried to take the initiative. I tried talking to other kids, they were nice, but still kept their distance as if they weren‘t supposed to talk to me. I was new, I had those well known names in the family, to add I had finished my basic training, but I was not interested in becoming a warrior either. And in Silvergrove they do love their warriors – especially assassins. I was different even if I tried to make friends.“  
„During the wedding I had an impression that people here loved you.“ Runaan recalled the crowd of elves that came as guests, those who cheered and congratulated Ethari.  
„That‘s the thing. It took a wee bit, but I met Tiadrin, then we met Lain. We quickly became close and after those two started hanging out with me it seemed like this imaginary „distance“ had melted. Other kids realised that I'm not some pompous ass or whatever they imagined me to be.“ He scoffed.  
„Hmm..“ Runaan frowned once again. „You‘re.. I don‘t know you well yet, but you seem to be sweet and social. Since even you had issues, how can you be so confident about me?“ Ethari rose his eyebrows at the question, but smiled even wider.  
„First of all, I don‘t know what will happen and I don‘t know you yet either, but I can still believe in you. I believe that it will go well. Besides, times change. We had some more „outsiders“ move in over the years and I've noticed that elves have gotten more welcoming. In my eyes at least. And finally...“ Ethari looked at him. „You‘re not going to be alone, Runaan.“  
„But you weren‘t either.“ He looked back at the other hoping to point out the loophole, however Ethari just shook his head.   
„We had only each other and we were both new, we both needed to adapt. Not much of help in a new place, especially when my uncle spent a lot of time in the meetings, on the missions or traveling to other villages. As I said, for me it became easier when I met Lain and Tia, my uncle had also formed some bonds. We were alone at first, but you, Runaan, have me and my friends. I'm sure that you'll meet and get closer to other people on your own too, but we'll always be there to support and help. For starters, we'll show you around at the very least, haha.“ Ethari shook his head. „I actually managed to get lost the first time I searched for the forge, which seems ridiculous to me right now. But that‘s the difference, between having a supporting pillar and not.“  
It felt a bit strange to hear that these people who he knew for a few hours were ready to help and will „be there to support“ him if needed. How can he speak now if he doesn‘t know if they'll even get along in a long run? Regardless it was nice. It felt like something fresh and warm compared to having to earn the respect and trust of others. It felt strange, but welcoming. Maybe even a bit too good to be true and foreign, but something he always wanted to experience deep inside. He smiled.   
„Thank you, Ethari.“ His voice was soft and genuine. His husband however couldn‘t hold back a laugh.  
„Do you always thank people so much? I swear, I've heard you say it like ten times already, hahaha!“ Runaan huffed at the comment.  
„Well, perhaps I just appreciate what you've done for me.“ He bumped his elbow into Ethari‘s side.  
„Hehehe, it‘s nothing, Runaan. You‘re absolutely welcome anyway.“   
A rather strong gust of wind bristled through the branches and a shiver soon crawled up Runaan‘s back. He shifted in his seat and tightened the robe around himself once again.  
„Maybe we should go inside? Dawn‘s usually pretty chilly in this time of the year.“ Ethari also pulled the blanket closer to himself. He was right, but Runaan wasn‘t too keen on the suggestion.   
„Could we please stay a few more minutes? Just a bit more. You should go if you‘re cold.“ Runaan suggested and closed his eyes. He knew that this will be a great meditation space in the future.  
„Alright, but I'm not letting you freeze into an icicle. The last thing I need is my new husband getting sick on the first night.“ Runaan felt warm soft blanket being put on his shoulders. His eyes shot wide open in surprise.   
„Ethari, but you'll be cold!“ He protested.  
„I won‘t if we scoot closer.“ Runaan blinked at the suggestion. „If you don‘t mind it, of course.“ Ethari quickly added after seeing the reaction. „I get it if you don‘t feel comfortable sharing a blanket with a stranger.“ He raised his hands in defense. Runaan thought for a bit and moved his pillow closer. His heart leapt when their shoulders pressed to each other. Fully aware of the blush, he muttered:  
„But you‘re not a stranger.“ He couldn‘t bring himself to look up and see Ethari‘s reaction. The blush only got darker when he felt the other‘s warm hands touch his back and shoulders while he was wrapping them up with a blanket. They were so close that he could smell the lavender in Ethari‘s hair.  
„Is it okay like this?“   
„Yes. It feels nice.“ Runaan admitted. `_How did I agree to this? Is he always so forward and touchy?`_ Runaan questioned, but smiled. It‘s all so soft and new. So warm and comfy. Maybe the whole marriage thing won‘t be as bad after all.


End file.
